


freedom

by kalypsobean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally runs into Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freedom

**Author's Note:**

> an [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) gift for 'Harry Potter: Harry/Luna ficlet; understanding each other, snowfall, wonder, after the war '

The snow can't be real, Harry knows, for Diagon Alley is far too sheltered for it to fall like this, to stay as flakes and not as sludge on the paving. It sits on her hair and her mittens as she spins around; in her delight she is oblivious to stares.

"Luna," Harry calls out to her, and louder when she doesn't seem to hear.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she says. "The snow's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he says, as he wipes a bit of it off his glasses. She notices the people staring, then, and smiles at Harry.

"Don't worry, they'll find someone else to look at soon enough." She takes his hand and pulls him into Rosa Lee's, where a table already has her bags and a cup of tea on it, as if she had seen the snow and run out to play in it. 

When she sits down and picks up her cup as if nothing had happened, Harry realises that she probably had.

"Sit down, Harry, you'll make people uncomfortable." Today Luna's earrings look like parsnips and she still has snow in her hair; Harry takes a moment to wonder that he would be the one out of place, although he's never been in here before and it's not the kind of place he can see himself being in often. "I already ordered for you, so you may as well," she says.

"How did you..." Harry started, but a cup of tea appeared in front of him and smelled rather like peppermint chocolate, and he took a sip instead. A woman and two small children ran past their table, and Luna smiled after them, her expression going distant for a second.

"You're not going back, either, are you?" she said. Harry shook his head.

"This is really quite good," he said.

"It's enchanted," Luna says. Harry thought that was quite obvious, but experience has taught him that mentioning that to Luna would just encourage her.

"I think I might go looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It would please Daddy so if I found one." Luna was shredding a napkin as she spoke, and Harry put his hands over hers.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," he says. He would go with her, if his job at the Ministry wasn't waiting for him, if so many people didn't expect things from him. It would be nice to travel, too, without all the worrying that had come with his last trip.

Luna stands, then, and carefully takes a sickle and several knuts from her purse. 

"It was nice seeing you, Harry," she says, and kisses his cheek as she places the money on the table. She's gone before he can offer to walk with her; leaving him as confused as she normally does, but with a sense of restlessness as well, one that he can't shake in the days that follow.

 

It lingers until he receives a postcard from Bavaria, delivered by an unfamiliar owl. He sends it back to her with a small parcel of tea and a note.


End file.
